


one word (tights)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: tights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (tights)

They crash into her door with a loud bang that’ll go unnoticed in Karen’s apartment building, breaking their kiss to laugh for a moment. Her mouth returns to his briefly, her hands resting on his face “Where’s your keys?” Frank murmurs, one hand digging into the purse that Karen has dangling from her arm. The other is around Karen’s waist, holding her against him as his rough lips drag along her jawline.

“Side pocket.” She says, one hand pressing on the door frame as she hears Frank dig around in her purse until he finds the keys. He unlocks her door and drops them back in her purse, the arm around her waist moving down wrap around her thighs. He lifts her up effortlessly, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He’s barely halfway through telling her to when she does, she doesn’t really need the encouragement. Frank opens the door and steps in, slamming it shut behind him. It’ll also go unnoticed.

Frank carries Karen over to her bed, thankful for the fact that Karen has such an open apartment. It’s helpful during moments like these. His free hand comes up to her dress and pulls the zipper down quickly, pulling it off her shoulders once he’s dropped her to her bed with a loud  _oompf._  Karen lets the dress stop at her waist, bringing her hands up to the button down shirt he was wearing, tugging them open until Frank pulls the shirt off and lets it drop to the floor. He tugs his undershirt off and tosses it in her apartment, bringing his hands to her face and leaning down to press his lips into hers.

He pushes her back on the bed and hovers over her a moment, Karen wiggling out of the dress the rest of the way until she was kicking out of it. Franks looks down at her for a moment, biting down on her bottom lip before capturing her lips in a kiss again. Her bra is shed off, his boots, jeans, and underwear following quickly after. Frank groans in frustration at the tights in his way, knowing those things are going to be hard to get off in his desperate state.

Without much of a second thought to them, Frank dug his nails through the thin fabric and tore them open around her of her thighs until it was possible for him to pull her underwear down. Karen watches in horror as he tears open her tights, slapping her hand on his shoulder. “Frank, those were my last good pair!” She scolds as he tosses her underwear behind him. His mouth finds hers again and he mumbles something of an half assed apology about how she doesn’t need those damn things anyway.

 


End file.
